ShitennousXSailors: Illogical
by Darinikuta
Summary: Fanfic MercuryXZoicite What is Logical? It is something that you lose when a strong desire is established in your chest and causes the whole your body shake. Warning: Reading can cause palpitations, sweating, chills ... or not. If symptoms persist, your boyfriend, your husband or your neighbor hot should be sought.
1. Chapter 1

**Illogical...**

_What is Logical?_

_It is something that you lose when a strong desire is established in your chest and causes the whole your body shake._

**Warning:**

Reading can cause palpitations, sweating, chills ... or not. If symptoms persist, your boyfriend, your husband or your neighbor hot should be sought.

The characters presented here does not belong to me, are the most worthy Naoko-sensei.

The cover image is also not mine, but is properly credited ... Whoever wants to know the author of deviantArt image is this:

art/Princess-Mercury-and-Zoisite-82106329

My English is so so, this is my first attempt at writing. So the text may contain some confusing words. Forgive me.

The story is associated with Suntuoso Passado: a história de amor de Serenity e Endymion (written in Portuguese), but you can understand without knowing the other story = D

**_Part 1_**

Mercury did not think proper receive the Prince of Elysion on the moon, _Yeah_, she had agreed that his princess loved him and would support this love impossible. But this was too much!

_"Why will we not transpose the impossible?"_

The unnamed warrior's voice still echoed in his ears ... As well as the strong scent of orchids that he exuded. The rebelliousness in those green eyes made her accept give to princess the lunar soldiers' clothes.

Now, Serenity and Endymion was walking in lunar greenhouses. While she was trying to solve, sitting on the floor of the hallway leading to the greenhouses, what was going wrong in an elixir to restore energy to the Goddess.

She had tried everything, but the invigorating elements, that she selected were not working ... The elixir seemed doomed to failure and this, Mercury, would not accept.

She was a proud girl, and "failure" was out of her dictionary ...

One of the soldiers was passing by the palace hall, he could not go to the greenhouses, it would be difficult to explain why the princess was there ... The Sailor Mercury awaited the passage of the soldier, decided to dissuade him if he went towards the greenhouses, but he did not pass. He stood beside her in the hallway.

- Rosemary - he said - I'm sure Rosemary is the missing element in this potion.

Mercury raised her eyes to look at him, but the hall light didn't allow her to recognize him.

The long lashes, framing the sailor's heavenly eyes, valued the doubt expression that she had taken. The soldier's heart began to beat faster. The pen next of the pink lips slightly parted of the sailor drew attention to them. As well as the blue uniform's neckline that she wore.

- You may be right - her voice takes the trance that their expression caused him.

- I have a habit of being right.

She smiles - Lowly you.

- A little. - It curved legs and sits beside her, she looks him with unfamiliarity.

- It boring to wait ... - he smiles and, for the first time since when they were talking, Mercury realizes who he is.

- I did not know that be you, when would accompany the prince. - Her attention to back to the formula that she was studying.

But he did not want to share her attention with that piece of paper. He had already spent too much time admiring her from afar for, now, that she was on his side, he to lose for this potion.

Her face was very cute, with those big, innocent eyes, a sharp nose and small mouth and thin. In the distance he was wondering if those lips were ever kissed .

_What would texture those fine and pink lips?_

It was illogical to think in her this way, she would never sag in to him, but it did not cost anything to try. A smile, didn't see for her, formed on his lips.

- I offered for this ... - She look for him, with her beautiful arched eyebrow, there was fury in her eyes, he should is disturbing her. This idea excited him, the countenance of calm that she wore was not his real form, he was sure.

He approaches, leaving his leg touch her bare thigh and whispers in his ear - was an opportunity to see you.

Mercury winced hoarsely that he made to tell you that. The place where his leg touched the her was tingling. She tries to down the hem of her skirt a bit in an attempt to cover the thigh, but she fail - I don't know what interest... you have in see me ...

- A great interest - he smiles seductively.

Mercury looks up, _what this man has?_ It is illogical enough the princess fall in love with the prince of Elysion, the concentration of power will destroy the planet ... And, now, _this?_ He only is wanting to play with her. Well, she'll play too ... She was always good in battle of reasoning, _she is or is not the best chess player of the Silver Millennium?_

The first step is to sag, give confidence to the opponent ...

She smiles and repeats his words - A great interest?

- Yes .. - The Warrior of Elysion approaches her seductively - You seem so absorbed in her work that aroused me some questions ...

- Hmm - Mercury made a questioning expression - I wonder what questions are these.

- I heard from her princess that you were the smartest Sailor - commend, this is the beginning of every game of seduction.

- Some people think so, here at the Silver Millennium. But I don't know what doubts, this can generate - puzzled, she looks at him - Do you have any question?

-Yes... - He withdraws the scroll that was in her hands and comes closer.

She looks scared, was in the plans of Mercury beat him in a mental battle, but his proximity was not helping her reasoning.

Before she lays claim any distance, he adds - I would very, very much, to know what is the taste of your lips.

The warrior touching with his fingertips the Sailor's lips, she shudders involuntarily, he smiles victorious - The heat of his flesh, also generates me numerous questions, as well as the smell of your hair ...

Mercury's breath was so breathless like him. When he moves in to kiss her, his leg knocks the stack of books she had selected to assist her in elixir and she can get away from him.

_What was happening to her?_

The desire to kiss him establishes in your lower belly and she feels her inmost point moisten…

- You are going too far with his joke, Mister. - She rises.

She gave up the battle, _yes_, desist isn't something that she liked to do, but it was better than failing. This was one of the reasons for accepting the romance of the Princess with Prince of the Elysion. Try to separate them was fated to failure, as well as resist this man of delicate face, red hair and intense green eyes that evaluated boldly her body right now.

- I'm not kidding - he also rises and waddle back to the slim body to next to her. He was not muscular, but it sure had shapely muscles hidden beneath the lunar uniform. The doubt about how their forms, establish into her.

- I already told to stop - she retrieves the little breath, looked like she had run - You don't realize, we are in the middle of the castle of the moon, you are an intruder!

- What was introduced in the castle for you and your princess - he smiles of the face of discontent that Mercury make. She has always been an intelligent and wise woman, no one ever managed to make her lose speech and breath before, _yes_, the Moon Princess made her powerless, but this man was different. He smiles - You're a coward.

- No. .. 'm - she speaks with breath failure.

- Prove to me ... - It is somewhat ambiguous. Mercury could not think, the space between them was negligible. He was in front of her, leaning her against the wall, she could feel his breath next to her hair, if she elevate the look would confront his lips. She needed do anything to increase the distance between them, but knew that any movement would cause her touch, the touch in the hot skin firm and smooth him.

Only post the second part if readers commenting.

Ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, people!

Why almost no one commented?

I'm sad ='(

Thank you for ayameddina, the only to comment.

This Chapter is for you.

**Part 2**

She was entirely in his domain, Zoicite smiled by this fact. If any one Generals Shitennou saw this, they would reprimand him. This is prohibited! That was nearly as forbidden as the love of the Prince with the Princess, but Zoicite didn't care. It was part him this madness, this mad desire to break rules and be satisfied.

She was look down, she didn't had courage of see in his face, he knew. The only think that he didn't know was how long she would resist.

They didn't have a long time, not in this moment... The more wise would expect her to take the first step, _but fuck the sanity!_ He wanted her and this was the only thing that mattered ...

Gently, he touched her chin - she shuddered, _good sign_. His facial skin was smooth, he moved her face to face him and her eyes had something new, _desire_.

His touch caused what Mercury feared, that gentle and warm touch made she to want more and more ... _This was not good. What was she like? Was she an animal in the heat?_

She'll scream, she didn't care about the threat of him, she didn't care about the promise she made to Serenity...

But did nothing ... She stood there, staring at his thin and firm lips.

The desire to kiss her was strong, as well as the desire to make thing more... Only this approximation and the salty sweet smell that emanated from her already had done he harden. His pants were small for the size of the desire that engulfed his body.

His hand was on her delicate chin, he hastened to put his other hand on her waist and eliminate any gap between them. He started to kiss her, first gently, little kisses covering her lips and chin dominated by his hand. After, he tightened her body with his and he tried to deepen the kiss.

Mercury, although almost completely delivered, resisted, but not for long time. She open her lips to fresh breath of this man who she knew neither the name. The feeling was intense, hot. She was almost completely wet.

Mercury slid his hands over the jacket that he wore_, but it was not what she wanted, she wanted his skin, the warm and shapely skin hidden by that piece of fabric. _She opened the jacket and began to explore his naked chest.

He moaned between the kiss and he began to take possession of her neck, where he did a trail of saliva in the local that his tongue passed.

- Your taste is good ... - He spoke huskily in her ear.

Mercury only moaned, she could not formulate words, any action in this regard causing she takes her body away from him ...

His strong fingers slid from behind Mercury threatening to open her dress. This she could not allow... They were in the middle of the castle corridor. With much regret, she deviate her body from him.

Both were panting, but he would not give up so easy. He threw the jacket she had opened away and he invested again for her. A hand he went through her neck ruffling her short blue hair, while the other hand returned to her waist, preventing her escape - Lady Mercury, I know you want this as much as me ...

The distance did well to Mercury, she regained a bit of sanity that he had taken with that kiss - No... - however her "not" only made intensifies his desire, he returned to kiss the sailor's neck - Here ... no...

She held his beautiful face and begged him - We go to another place… my bedroom ... can be...

Although of he to like of stay in these conditions in such a public place as the corridor of the forbidden castle to Elysion's inhabitants, her invitation was most attractive. He put his lips to her earlobe and bit it gently - I'd love ...

He put her arms about his neck, always mesmerizing her with his eyes, he gave impetus and lifted her to his lap.

He passed his face by her neck and whispered in her ear - Guide me...

Be loaded in the corridor of the castle by a warrior of the taboo kingdom was too for Mercury, but _why was she enjoying it?_ The adrenaline soaked in desire she had for this man made her want this madness.

_When she was so bold?_

Her bedroom was in the same floor of the greenhouses, on the ground. She wanted to be close to the ground, to the water. Some doors have passed and finally they reached the door of her bedroom.

_We were not seen..._

This note of relief filled the Mercury'ss mind and her nameless warrior pushed the door with his feet.

The Sailor's bedroom was actually a small apartment, with comfortable white sofas in the initial part and a center table well organized glass. At the bottom there was a white marble balcony that separate the room of the clean and small kitchen. Beside it was possible to see a large aquarium with many colorful fish and a bookshelf crammed with books. Just behind, what most interested the warrior: a large feather bed with white duvet comforter.

He went to the bed, returning to involve the sailor in his kisses. He put her in her bed that yielded a litle by the weight of the two. His hot breaths made her shiver in anticipation, or were his manly hands and the way he moved up her thigh and waist, they touched her cold skin like so tender and sensual way, which almost made her moan.

He straddled in the Mercury's thin waist, deviating his mouth from hers, she, mad with desire, scowled of complaint - Nooo ..

He smiles with delight - So, petition me to continue ...

- Continue - she begged ...

- Zoicite ... - He kissed her neck, while he opened her uniform and exposed the soutie Satin - Call my name ...

— Continue... Zoicite.

He smiled and fell hungry in her perky breasts. Loving the way her chest heaved, as she, the arrogant and know it all girl, begging for him not to stop.

**The end...**

Continues in Suntuoso Passado: A história de Amor de Endymion e Serenity

_Merry Christmas to all._

_Please speak to me if it's ok._

_This is my first time trying to write in english ... I don't know if it's good._

_Criticize me and correct me, please._

_I need reviews._


End file.
